robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
To An Aesthetically Pleasing Alliance
-For the occassion, Zephyr has retracted her wings. With them out she might as well be wearing a sign saying, "Capture me, please!" and that is NOT the impression she wants to give. Without her wings, she's a rather small, plain looking individual, primarly just grey and black, with small hints of purple. Every so often she looks up at the sky with a twitch of her antennae; she'd much rather be flying right now. But that will come later, and perhaps, if things go the way she wants them to, she will have a lot of time to feel the rush of the air on her wings. A few steps behind her, are a pair of femmes that look almost identical to her, though they are a few feet shorter than she is. Their wings have also been withdrawn. The trio of them approach the Forge with wary optics, and six optics are superior to two. -The Forge is busy, as it often is. The three strange femmes gets a few glances here and there, but overall most of the Cybertronians milling about don't seem to really pay attention one way or another. There ARE some glances towards their chests- but nothing ontoward- the Decepticons and sympathisers are merely checking for Autobot badges. Most of welcome here- but not an Autobot. Some of the more... potentially Autobot-inclined come here from time to time to fight in the Gladiator Pits. Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Grimlock among them. But if they have any Autobot inclinations, they don't wear the badge openly. In fact, many here don't wear their Decepticon badges openly *except* for when they come to this place. Here is a (relarively) safe haven. Here like-minded mechs fight, talk, and gripe about the oppressive government. And many are beginning to think words should become ACTION. Among those is Soundwave. The outlier and carrier seems to work for Senator Ratbat. he appears to be a part of the problem, as many here would put it. But appearances can be decieving, and he actually works hard, in secret, FOR the Decepticon cause. Currently he stands not far inside the building. The mech is also very unique... he can read minds and pick up emotions and thoughts. In fact he sometimes has to work NOT to be overwhelmed by all the thoughts coming at him most of the time. Right now, the outlier stands, leaning against a wall, and scans passers-by, trying to pick up anything unusual. -The three femmes don't really look like fighters. But, given the insectile features, they are definitely from the caste of the downtrodden. While they look about themselves cautiously, they don't seem to have any interest in socializing, and all gazes towards them are pretty much ignored. Unless someone tries to address them or physically interact, the trio will brush past everyone. To most outside observers, the three give nothing away by their expression. However, with Soundwave's rare ability, he will have a more complete picture of the newcomers. What he will probably notice first off will be the blurring between the minds. The two back femmes have much quieter minds, mostly being concerned with following orders and not showing a lot of self initiative. They're not completely mindless, but their minds are so very subdued. It's not hard to detect that the one in front is the leader. Her mind would feel 'young', but it is also filled with a focused determination fueled by resentment. She has the sense of someone with a purpose. What that purpose is, however, will take a more forceful perusal of her mind. -Soundwave does indeed pick this up, and it is *fascinating* to the mech. The outlier has encountered countless minds. TOO MANY minds, really. In the beginning, the endless assault of thoughts and emotions left him confused, disoriented and thinking he was going insane. Thanks to the help of Ravage and his other friends, the mech has learned control and is no longer brought to the brink of chaos and madness from his abilities. Yet- in all those minds, all those encounters... he's never felt something quite like *this*. His red visor flickers with interest as the femmes approach. He must investigate this. Standing, the big, blue and boxy mech waits to greet them as they come near. "Inquiry: May I help you?" he asks in a oddly monotone and yet almost lyrical voice. -The trio of femmes stop a short distance from Soundwave, the two in back halting behind the leader in perfect tempo with her and each other. With a brief mental command, they each step to the side three paces and stand at alert. The leader folds her arms across her chest. While this might be seen as a beligerant gesture by some, the placement of those arms means it would take her that much longer to draw a weapon or aim one of her built in defenses. Finally she speaks, in a soft, clear voice. "Maybe, maybe not," she says simply, looking around herself. She does not have any mind reading ability, apart from being able to sense her own drones, so she has to deal with the same five senses as everyone else. "I come from the depths and I wish to learn more about the surface for myself." She's not beating around the bush, so to speak. -Soundwave isn't necessarily picking up belligerance. He senses the unease, however, though many who come here the first time feel uneasy, too. Her answer piques his interest yet again. So they /are/ insecticons! Now this makes sense to him. He actually feels a flicker of excitement- not that that shows on the surface, which remains calm and inscrutible. "You are... insecticons?" He pretty much knows this by now, but he lets them decide whether to actually confirm it or not. "If so, rest at ease. You are among friends here. -"We are," is the short reply, accompanied by a fair bit of...is that pride?..and a smaller hint of trepidation. An interesting mix, to say the least. "My name is Zephyr. Our wings are hidden at the moment because they attract attention." She makes an off-hand gesture with one of her delicate looking hands. "It sounds as though the surface world is about to errupt into turmoil. I do not want this to take me by surprise because I had the fortune of coming to be so deep underground." Her shoulders rise and fall in a languid shrug. "My information tells me that this was a good place to start." She doesn't have the benefit of a face plate to hider her expressions, which are mostly resolute. The two drones are still except for the occassional twitch of an antenna. "If I am wrong, then I will waste no more of your time." Zephyr watches the boxy blue mech intently, as though trying to divine what expressions may lie beneath his mask. -The near-expressionless mech gives her a small nod that he hopes is reassuring. Soundwave may look a bit imposing- he has a tendancy to just be standing there in the shadows, sort of *looooming* as he listens in to conversations, thoughts, and emotions. Which.... is kind of imposing, actually. However, his intent is not to be a creep. His intent is to serve Megatron and the Decepticon cause, a cause he fully believes in. A JUST cause. The cause of *equality*. ALL should be equal. This includes Insecticons, Cassettes, all those who society has treated like trash. And this is why he seeks 'disposables" out. He knows what they have gone through- ARE going through, and he would sincerely like to help them. "Surface situation: as you describe. You are wise to seek information before things erupt. Wise to seek allies." He glances about him. "You are not wrong. The Decepticons accept all who come to them, seeking refuge from injustice. We are not like the Government. We do not look down our noses at Cybertronians- any Cybertronians. -Zephyr nods her head at this, and the sense coming from her is that she has likely found what she is looking for, a sort of relief mixed with mild elation. But her face doesn't show this, proving how much of an asset Soundwave's abilities are. "We all know among us that we are not well thought of on the surface," she states. "I will be clear about my intentions. Insecticons had a place once in society, and a purpose, and I mean to do everything I can to have this happen again, as well as the amount of respect that is due to anyone who does a job with efficiency. No more, no less." In other words, she does not seek Insecticon domination of the world, but will not be content with less than equality based on merit. For a few moments she is quiet and the drones behind her seem to be listening. "From your words alone I am guessing that our goals run parallel." She gestures towards the population of the Forge in general. "And do all here share the same...vision?" -Yes, Soundwave thinks they have something in common as well. "Yes. Our shared vision are the teachings of Megatron. Have you had a chance to read his works? He, too, believes in equality. That form, caste, or subtype should /not/ dictate fate. That all should be equal. All should be able to choose their path. Hard work should result in reward for those who have /done/ that work, not those who profit off of others' suffering." There's a gleam in his visor again, as some of the passion he has for this cause flickers through. "I do believe you and I share similar goals." He gazes at her, considering something, then continues. "Equality: not just a speech to me." He brushes a hand up to his chest, where Zephyr may notice he seems to have some sort of compartment. "I have... friends. Friends who are similar to Insecticons, in a way. They have beast modes, and are seen as somehow less-than-intelligent or less-than-worthy by the elitists of society. And yet those elitists never extended a hand of friendship to me during my darkest hours. They watched as I ...suffered during a difficult time. It was the disposables.... the "beasts" as they were insultingly called... who are the ones that extended that hand. My gratitude: immeasurable." He looks at the femme. "I do not scoff at those society rejects; I welcome them." -Whoever came up with the idea that Insecticons were not intelligent obviously met more drones than anything else. Zephyr doesn't have to tell anyone that she practiced her 'common' speech before breaking onto the surface. Such talking is inefficient between Inseciticons, but necessary for dealing with the hollows. She listens to Soundwave solemnly, nodding her head from time to time. "I've heard that resources are becoming an issue up here. Perhaps, if my people hadn't been treated in such a way, that wouldn't have happened," she says, rather pointedly. "Our history is long, even if it isn't written and we are an important part of Cybertronian ecology." She looks over Soundwave's frame with more scrutiny. For most of her existence, she saw only other Insecticons. "If the world is about to fall apart, then I consider it my duty to make sure that, when it is rebuilt, we have a place in it again. But I can't do it alone, so I came searching for allies." She pauses meaningfully. "I think I have found them." -Soundwave nods. "Resources are becoming more scarce. Conflict: inevitable." He glances to her and her entourage. "Indeed. If all Cybertronians had been dealt with fairly, systems would be more stable. Instead, now resources tend to go to the top and are scarce at the bottom. This results in inevitable conflict, and will continue to do so. Hypothesis: it will only get worse." He motions for her to take a seat nearby. "I agree. I think we have many things in common. I would like to hear more about the Insecticons. I believe they have much to offer a free Cybertron." -Zephyr relaxes slightly. As this happens, the drones behind her relax as well. Antennae twitching, Zephyr relays 'permission' for them to roam a little within the area. "What would you like to know?" she asks Soundwave once the drones have meandered away a bit. Since they are not following her specifically anymore, Soundwave will pick up small flickers of individual emotion coming from them, but they are very dull. Zephyr's emotions, on the other hand, are radiant in comparisson. There is excitement there and a slight sense of achievement. Blissfully unaware of Soundwave's unique abilities, she continues to give a calm demeanor despite her inner feelings, one of which is uncertainty. -Soundwave nods. The other two Insecticons are left to their own devices.... the outlier finds himself drawn to the brighter of the lights. He often sees emotions and people as colors and images. The two other femmes are dull brown embers glimmering at the edge of night. Zephyr, however, is a bright hot flame. And Soundwave is the moth, drawn into it's light. (In a purely platonic sense, mind you.) "As you know, we surface dwellers are largely ignorant of Insecticon society. Are there many hives left? We have seen very few Insecticons here, though the ones that have been seen have been ... remarkable. It is understandable that Insecticons would be wary. Are they willing to fight for a cause? If they are including as beneficiaries?" -The question has Zephyr looking a bit more thoughtful. "It depends on the hive. Some of us are quite savage; we will destroy and consume anything that comes across us because that is how we believe we are best able to survive." Insecticons do often default to the 'we' mode of speech, when they speak out loud at all. "I believe, however, that if we continue to be hostile to the surface without provocation that we will eventually be wiped out completely if too many hollows die." She shakes her head. "I do not want this to happen. I believe that if the surface Cybertronians can be made to see reason that it will become clear that both sides have something to benefit from a reciprocal relationship." There's a surge of pride coming from her; there is little doubt that she feels strongly about the 'birthright' of her people. -Waving his hand, Soundwave gestures towards a bartender nearby. It's not much, but their are servers bringing out engex for combatants and visitors. He offers her a glass if she would like, though he does not partake himself. "Analysis: correct. During this time of conflict sides are being formed. Existing prejudice would make ground-dwelling Cybertronians likely to attempt genocide of Insecticons in increasing resource shortages. Solution: working together, exchanging information and resources for mutual benefit before tensions rise further." He glances about. "We are gathering resources now. Energon, some ... other items. We foresee growing conflicts ahead." -"Energon is generally our specialty," Zephyr says. With a faint smile she accepts the drink, not wanting to seem ungracious, or suspicious enough to refuse. She partakes of it rather daintily. "Or rather, we can scarce it out of situations that would seem barren to those of you on the surface," she amends. "If I am successful here, I can slowly start to coax the others to come to the surface and be part of something bigger. For now it is just myself and a pair of my drones." She looks around the place again. "We are not fighters, primarily, but we will do what must be done." -"I see," Soundwave coments, paying the barkeep a small peice of shanix and continuing. "Energon? I had heard rumors. If the Insecticons are capable of producing or procuring energon, then it would indeed be in our interests to work with you. Caution is understandable, even advisable. Take the time that you need, look around, talk to people and access the situation. If I can help, please feel free to ask. But keep in mind time is of the essence. I... believe you are aware of this reality, however." -Zephyr nods her head at this, though she purses her lips. "Making a rash decision could result in termination, but it could also result in great things," she says slowly, doubt flitting at the edges of her mind. "Doing nothing would just be a road to a slow death. I would rather take the risk." She tilts her head to the side. "Would asking for two cycles be too much?" she inquires. "If I do not know enough by then, it will either be because I did not try hard enough or because I am simply no match for those on the surface. If the second is the case, then no amount of time will fix that." -Soundwave nods. "Agreed." He tilts his head just a bit. "Confession: I have been looking for an Insecticon to discuss these matters with for some time. I am pleased to meet you, and to begin these talks. Two cycles is acceptible." He sends her his radio frequency. "You may contact me with that, or find me here most cycles. When I am not ...otherwise working." In other words, pretending to work for Ratbat when it's actually the Decepticons beginning to pull the Senator's strings- he just doesn't know it yet. "If you encounter hostiles, feel free to radio me. I- or one of my acquantances- may be able to help. If you are, for some reason, bothered by a Decepticon, inform them that Soundwave is in contact with you and that they should speak to me." -Zephyr inclines her head. "Then, let us hope that we will be entering into a prosperous alliance by the end of two cycles," she says, lifting her glass in a gesture of a toast, even though the mech does not have a drink of his own. "I will see you at that time, and we will discuss the best way to proceed from there." At this point the two drones return to the side of their mistress. The hive mind is a wonderful thing. -Soundwave's head gestures in a polite nod, and even slightly bows. The mech is trying to show her respect and courtesy, even if he doesn't have a drink. "Apologies, I would toast, but I do not drink while working. Toast: accepted and... greatly approved." He looks up to the two drones. "I hope that we are seeing the beginning of a long and prosperous partnership." And he means it, too. Soundwave's great desire is for equality, and his greatest wish is a Cybertron where the fruits of one's labors go to those who labored, and all people are free to pursue their definition of happiness.